Sweet Phases (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Kamekona and Esther get some help from Steve and Catherine.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the laughs and love every day!

Readers and REAL McRollers – First, a belated THANK YOU for all the birthday wishes last week! And second, thank you, as always, for your incredible support of the REAL World. Your enthusiasm is as heartwarming as it was on day one.

Esther – This one's for you :-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sweet Phases (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine came home well after dark just as Esther was bringing Cammie in from a trip outside.

"There's my pretty girl," Catherine said in response to Cammie's enthusiastic greeting. She looked up. "Esther, thank you again for coming by so late. You're a lifesaver."

"Anytime," Esther said with a genuine smile. "I've told you that. Everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Long day, definitely, and Steve's still finishing a few things at HQ, but we wrapped the case."

"Ohh, I hope he doesn't have to stay too much longer." She paused for a beat. "But, you know, actually, I'm glad I've got the chance to talk to you alone for a minute."

"You know you can always call. I'd be happy to talk or get together."

Esther smiled. "I know. It's just … I suddenly realized you're someone I can ask about this."

Catherine motioned for her to sit on the sofa and took a seat beside her. "What's up?"

Esther looked suddenly unsure. Then she threw up her hands, laughing lightly at her own nerves. "Oh, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Did you know that Steve was going to propose?"

"Oh," Catherine said, clearly surprised.

Esther cringed. "I'm sorry, that's really personal, you don't have to answer …"

"No, no, it's okay," Catherine assured her. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting the question." She brushed back her hair as she considered how to answer. "Um … yes and no. I didn't know he was going to propose in that exact moment, but … we were on the same page about our relationship. We both knew that's where we were headed." She smiled. "In our own time."

Esther looked thoughtful, and Catherine studied her.

"Why?" she asked. "Do you think Kamekona is going to …?"

Esther bit her thumbnail. "I think so." Her hand dropped to her lap. "He's planning something, I can tell that much. He's been dropping hints about the future and a partnership and something special …" Her voices trailed off in favor of an excited smile.

Catherine grinned. "I take it by that smile that you're excited he's going to ask?"

Esther nodded enthusiastically. "I am. I really, really am." She sighed. "You know, before Kamekona, I didn't really date very much. And I've definitely never dated anyone like him. I would have probably said he's not my type or something, you know?" She chuckled. "Although I don't even know if I ever had a type to begin with …" She sighed again, smiling softly. "I guess what I mean is, I might not have planned it, or seen it coming, but … I fell in love. He's the one for me."

"I'm so glad," Catherine said sincerely, touching Esther's hand. "You know how much I like Kamekona. He has such a big heart. He's happier than I've ever seen him, and I'm sure that's because of you."

"He makes me happy, too."

Catherine smiled, nodding. "I can see that. And that makes me happy because you're my friend, too." She hugged her. "Maybe a little premature, but congratulations." Sitting back, she said, "Do you have any idea when he might ask?"

Esther bit her lip. "I think maybe tomorrow …"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He said he has something very important he wants to discuss."

Catherine grinned. "Well, I can't wait to hear how it goes."

A matching grin lit Esther's face. "I'll let you know."

* * *

The following night, Kamekona picked Esther up and brought her back to the shrimp truck. There were still a few people around the beach, but the truck had closed for business for the evening.

"You were really quiet on the way over," Esther said as she followed him behind the familiar truck where another, less familiar food truck was parked. "Almost like … you've got something on your mind."

"I do have something on my mind," he admitted, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

She bit her lip to keep her smile from bursting out. "Oh …?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you …" He worked a button free.

She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Yes …?

"We've known each other over two years now, and I'd like to propose …" Another button opened.

She grinned, bouncing up on the balls of her feet. " _Yes …?"_

"A partnership," he announced, opening his button-down to reveal a bright green t-shirt underneath with both their faces on top of dancing cupcakes. "Esther and Kamekona's Cupcakes," he read with a proud, hopeful smile.

She blinked. "A … cupcake partnership?" she asked incredulously.

"You make the best cupcakes on the whole island. With your delicious recipes and my marketing skills, we can become the one-stop meal spot." He motioned between the two trucks. "After our customers enjoy the savory delights of the shrimp truck, they can head over for a sweet dessert."

Esther opened and shut her mouth a couple times, speechless.

Kamekona continued to grin, awaiting a response. "What you think?"

"Um … I … hmm … was … was this the um … the very important thing you wanted to discuss?"

He nodded, his big smile still firmly in place.

She started to speak again, but he held up a hand.

"Oh wait, before you say anything, I have another question for you." He turned around, reaching for a small bag by the wheel of the truck.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

"Small or medium?" he said, turning back around.

"What?"

"For your t-shirt?" he said, holding up two options.

Esther looked slightly dumbfounded at the shirts with her own smiling face staring back at her. "Oh … um … small, I guess …" she said, accepting the shirt when he held it out.

"You like the color? We can get more made."

"The color's fine. Green is my favorite."

He smiled, pleased. "That's why I picked it."

She sighed, a small smile finding its way onto her face. "That's … that's sweet."

"And speaking of sweet …" He motioned to the empty food truck and the shirt in her hand. "What you say? Partners?"

"Did you already buy the truck?"

"No, I just asked the guy to park it here so I could show you. I thought … if we're going to be partners, we should buy it together." Her lack of enthusiasm seemed to finally get through. "Unless … you don't want to be partners …"

"It's not that," Esther was quick to say, "I just … I'm surprised. I thought you were going to …"

"What?"

She paused, looking into his hopeful face, tinged with confusion. She sighed. "Never mind. It's …" She looked at the shirt in her hands and had to smile at the design. "It's a great idea," she said honestly. "I've never thought about selling cupcakes. Baking was just something I did for fun. But … now that I think about it, it sounds kind of exciting." She looked up at him. "And there's no one else I'd rather do it with."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled happily. "So you want to be partners?"

"I do." She sighed a little wistfully at her choice of words but then was suddenly scooped up in a bear hug. She laughed delightedly in response.

"Esther and Kamekona's Cupcakes!" he exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "We're going to rule this beach together!"

* * *

The next evening, Steve received a text from Kamekona who wanted a favor. Catherine was out with Carrie for dinner, so Steve invited his friend over and into the backyard so Cammie could run around while they talked.

"What's this favor you wanted to ask?" Steve said once they were outside, standing down by the beach.

"Can I borrow your backyard for a little while, brah?"

"Borrow the backyard … for what?"

"A private moment with a very special lady."

Steve's brow knits as he thought, then his eyebrows shot up in realization. "You want to use our backyard to propose to Esther?"

Kamekona flushed a little. "Well, you know … this _is_ where we first met …"

Steve grinned, folding his arms. "That's right, when you brought over food for me and Catherine but didn't check whether we'd be home or not."

"And Esther and I ate it so it wouldn't get cold. After she tried to take me out with a tree branch to protect Cammie."

Steve shook his head. "I can't believe I know this phrase, but I think that's what Gracie would call a 'meet cute'." He smiled. "And now you're going to propose. Congratulations, man." He shook Kamekona's hand heartily and clasped his arm. "Of course you can use the backyard. When do you want to do it?"

"I can be flexible. Maybe next week?"

"Just let us know, we'll clear out so you can have some privacy."

Cammie alerted suddenly and bounded toward the house. Catherine appeared at the backdoor a moment later.

She greeted the happy dog. "Hey, Cammie … and Kame." She smiled as she walked across the yard over to the two men. "Congratulations!" she said and hugged Kamekona warmly.

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. "How'd you …" He looked at Kamekona. "Did you ask Catherine if you could use the yard already?"

"No …"

"Use the yard for what?" Catherine asked.

"To propose to Esther," Steve said.

Catherine's eyes widened. "What?" She whirled on Kamekona. "You mean you didn't ask her yet?"

"No," he said, confused.

"What about last night? The 'very important' thing you had to discuss?"

He looked surprised that she knew. "That was phase one," he explained. "The business partnership. I asked her if she wanted to start a cupcake truck with me. Esther and Kamekona's Cupcakes." He grinned. "We already have t-shirts."

Steve let out a chuckle. "Of course you do."

"Phase … one?" Catherine asked.

Kamekona smiled proudly, straightening. "I learned that from the Big Kahuna," he said, pointing at Steve.

Catherine looked at Steve who held his hands up innocently, shaking his head.

She sighed, turning back to Kamekona. "Esther thought you were going to propose."

"I _am_ going to propose."

"I mean, she thought you were going to propose _yesterday_."

"She did?" He paused, thinking back, and nodded slowly in realization. "You know, that actually explains a lot."

"You need to do it soon, don't leave her waiting."

"And you can absolutely use the backyard," Steve said.

Catherine smiled delightedly. "Ohh, where you first met."

Kamekona nodded, a pleased smile on his face at her obvious approval.

"Set up whatever you want," Steve said, patting Kamekona's shoulder. "But you see that spot right there?" He pointed to a patch of sand and smiled. "Just don't use that spot."

Catherine smiled at him, lacing their fingers together. He leaned over and kissed her lightly, rubbing his thumb along the rings on her left hand.

Kamekona nodded with a soft, understanding smile. "I got you, brah. I got you."

* * *

The next day, Esther let herself into the beach house around noon as usual.

"Cammie?" she called out, surprised not to see her favorite dog waiting at the door for her. Her heart sped up momentarily, thinking of the only other time Cammie had not been right there when she'd arrived. "Cammie?!" she repeated, more insistently.

Then she saw the cupcake on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, holding the pastel paper cup gingerly. Looking further inside she saw another one a few feet away. And another. And another in a path leading toward the back door.

Confused, she followed the cupcake path through the house and opened the door, stepping out onto the deck. She gasped when she saw Kamekona dressed in a tuxedo and standing in the grass at the end of the trail of cupcakes.

"Oh!" she said, realizing she'd dropped the cupcake she'd been holding onto the deck. "I …" She started to bend for it, then seemed to change her mind, turning back toward the house. "I should get …" She stopped again, looking back at the man in the yard. She suddenly realized he was holding a large branch over his shoulder and was now striking a pose similar to the one she had made when they first met, and the import of that struck her. "Ohhhh."

Haltingly, she walked to the edge of the deck. He came forward to meet her, setting the branch down.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," she said in a quiet voice. "But I have to ask. Where's Cammie?"

He grinned and cocked a thumb to the side. "McGarrett took her to the neighbor's house." His smile grew affectionate. "And Cammie is still lucky to have such a protective dog-sitter."

She smiled. Her eyes widened as he took her hand.

"I'm lucky, too," he continued. "I was lucky the day I came over here and met you, and I've been lucky every day since then."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she stepped down onto the grass with him, careful not to trod on any of the cupcakes.

He smiled. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"I think so … but … I thought I knew the other night, too."

"That was phase one. The business partnership." He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe this should have been phase one."

She laughed. "Maybe."

"So now, phase two …" he began. He cleared his throat, surprised at the lump that had formed there. "Phase two," he said again.

"Phase two," she echoed when he didn't immediately continue. "The …?"

"The …" He swallowed. "This is harder than I thought."

She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Phase two," he said. "The … romantic … matrimonial partnership."

She smiled. "Go on …"

At her open, hopeful expression, he relaxed and smiled. "You know that I've … made some mistakes, but I've worked hard to change my life."

She nodded.

"And I think," he continued, "I think I'm a better man now. If I wasn't, I know you wouldn't have even let me drive you home that first night. Because you … you're like the sun … shining your light …" He stopped, cocking one eyebrow. "This sounded better in my head."

She laughed, blinking at her tears. "It sounds perfect to me."

"Maybe I should just ask." Slowly, he lowered himself down, adjusting his balance so he could rest on one knee.

She covered her mouth with one hand as he reached for his pocket.

A silent moment went by and his forehead creased in frustration. "Wait a second," he said, unable to get his hand into his pocket. He stood back up. "Should have taken this out first."

She laughed through her tears, and he finally got the ring box out of his pocket. He knelt back down, opening the box to reveal a delicate silver ring, a shining pearl in its center with two small silver hearts facing outwards on either side.

"Esther Lee, will you be my partner? Not just my business partner … my everything partner." He paused for a beat. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed. Her smile was as bright as the sun. "Yes!"

With a smile that rivaled hers, he placed the ring on her finger and held her small hand in both of his.

She tugged on his hands. "Stand up," she said. "Your poor knee." She put a hand to his cheek once he had straightened. He shook his head, a wide smile still on his face.

"Worth it."

She stood on her tiptoes, lifting her head. Leaning down, he kissed her gently.

"I love you," she whispered.

If possible, his grin widened even more. "I love you. My everything partner."

Sighing happily, she rested her head against his chest, feeling his arms go around her.

"Now, I have just one question for you …" she said. "Who's going to eat all these cupcakes?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 ** _UPDATE: You can see a picture of Esther's ring on our Tumblr page (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com)_**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
